


Revelio

by Kaiielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Goblet of Fire AU, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I just really love HP AUs, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Eventual Pairings, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Seventh year, Stormpilot, Tags will be updated, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, characters will be updated, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: Rey watched Poe run up to the Goblet of Fire and dropped his name in, cheering loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors as the cup accepted his name. She smiled absentmindedly as Finn followed suit, but with much less bravado than Poe had shown. She fiddled with the piece of parchment in her hand, wondering. How bad would it be to drop her name into the Goblet? It wasn't like she was going to be chosen, anyway - who would choose the little orphan girl overPoe Dameron?Yes, she thought to herself as she stood up and walked towards the Goblet of Fire, holding the parchment with her name scrawled on it in her shaking hands. Truly, there was no harm in wanting to join the Triwizard Tournament. What was the worst thing that could happen?





	Revelio

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago, I wrote a chapter and a half of _Revelio_ , forgot about it, and the words were subsequently deleted off of AO3. What with #BackToHogwarts and everything, I had an itch to return to this world I wanted to write so much, and found out that I'd actually taken screenshots of everything written so far! 
> 
> I hope to finish this fic, and hopefully you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Cheers!

Rey Kenobi swore underneath her breath as a group of second years nearly ran over her toes with their over-loaded trolleys. _I could have sworn I only needed one cauldron when I first started_ , Rey thought to herself, scrutinizing the young students. Rey's own single luggage had already been stowed away in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express, ready for her when she needed it. The only reason why she was still waiting by the platform was because Rose Tico had been adamant that their group of friends would enjoy their last year at Hogwarts _together_ , which meant that it was even more important that the four of them rode in the same compartment today. 

The one thing that Rey was carrying on her person was her wand, her beautiful eleven-and-three-quarters long Hawthorn wand with a dragon heartstring core. She'd turned seventeen a couple of months prior, and was enjoying the freedom of using magic in the most mundane settings. For example, she loved levitating her cup of tea across the table towards her, even when it was a mere forearm's length away from her. Suddenly very antsy to use _some_ kind of magic right then and there on the platform, Rey turned her attention to her surroundings, trying to distract herself. Rey felt a lot of nostalgia when it came to Hogwarts. The grand castle was truly her home - she'd never felt at ease, or at 'home' while she lived with her 'uncle', Unkar Plutt. Since the tender age of six, Rey had been in his care, in his home, and under his rules. Although he'd never raised a hand at her, never physically hurt her, sometimes his scathing words and jeering smiles were equivalent to a slap to the face. She was lucky enough to have saved enough money to rent out a flat in Hogsmeade after graduation (no sadness from either Rey or Unkar there), and was very excited for this point in her life. 

There was, however, a part of her that was terrified to leave the only sense of consistency throughout her seventeen years of living. Rey might be a proud Gryffindor, but she knew that the months leading up to her big move would require much more bravery from her than she had inside of her. Feeling chills rush up her spine, Rey found herself looking at the people around her, smiling to herself as she gazed out at the throngs of students seeing each other for the first time in months, and seeing parents trying to look strong and happy for their eleven-year-olds as they boarded the train. Knowing that this was going to be the last time in a long time that she'd see this sight, she tried to drink it all in - and she knew that she'd miss this part of her life dearly. 

"Hey, Rey-Rey!" 

She shrieked as two arms wrapped around her from behind, and swung her around in a huge hug without warning. Rey erupted into giggles, recognizing the embrace right away. "Finn! Finn, put me down, you big lug!" As he set her down, planting her feet firmly on the ground, she turned around and grinned hugely at her long-time friend. Finn had never been afraid of showing any kind of affection towards his best friends, and Rey knew that there were countless times where she had found his hugs to be the best therapy. "Oh, you. When has there ever been a year when you _didn't_ swing me around like that on the first day of school?" 

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Consistency is what I aim for!" He laughed boisterously. At the beginning of their first year, Finn and Rey had stood anxiously next to each other, waiting to be Sorted. In the hour that the two spent next to each other, they'd already formed a strong bond that quickly transcended Houses. Despite Finn being placed in Hufflepuff, and Rey in Gryffindor, the two managed to find each other in between classes, and sit next to each other in the few classes that they had together. Eventually, a group of four had formed - witty Rey, wholesome Finn, confident Poe, and sweet Rose. The Gryffindors, Poe and Rey, had bonded over Quidditch classes, although Poe was easily superior between the two of them, and Hufflepuffs Rose and Finn were Herbology partners. Their friendship was strong, genuine, and true, and one of the best things about Hogwarts. "So, did anyone else from our group make it yet?" Finn grinned mischievously. "Or are Rose and Poe running late as usual?" 

Rey chuckled, watching as Finn stood on his tiptoes to scan the crowd around them. "Knowing Rose, she's probably right on your heels. And as for Poe, well..." she winked. "What with all the attention he got last year after we won the Cup, I wouldn't be surprised if he was caught up in the sea of adoring fans." Rey didn't miss the shadow that quickly passed over her best friend's face, and she grimaced. _I definitely should have thought that through before saying it like that._ Finn had done a very good job of hiding his crush on Poe from, well, Poe and a majority of the school population, but a couple of years ago, Rey and Rose had figured it out. It was taking every fiber of their being for the two not to intervene, but they knew that them leaving the situation alone would be better for Finn. 

Before Rey could apologize for the lack of her filter, a trio of girls passed by, chattering excitedly. "I heard that Poe Dameron just showed up!" The first one exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. Rey groaned inwardly. Over the years, Poe had amassed a loyal following; a large group of these were students who cheered for him whenever he was on the Quidditch pitch, regardless of what House they belonged to. There was also a smaller group of students who adored him purely because he was quite handsome, and while there was nothing wrong with that, Rey found that there were certain members from this small group of fans simply had no sense of boundaries when it came to Poe. Rey could vividly remember this specific trio of Hufflepuff girls trying to sneak into the men's locker room to try and get their hands on Poe's dirty old Quidditch jersey. 

"Well," the second girl straightened her ponytail and cleared her throat. " _I_ heard that over the summer, the Falmouth Falcons offered Poe a spot on their reserve team if he joined them _immediately_ , but he said no because he was determined to finish up at Hogwarts!" 

"That's stupid of the Falcons," the third girl sniffed. "We all know that he loves Hogwarts too much to leave it."

The trio continued to walk and chatter, now talking about the number of products that Poe probably needed to keep his hair immaculately in place, leaving behind a shell-shocked Rey and Finn. "... Well." Rey shook her head in disbelief. "That's something Poe never mentioned in his letters," she said, chuckling half-heartedly, even though she was cautiously eyeing Finn. 

"It's just a rumor," Finn said decisively, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. "I mean, what kind of Quidditch team would want one of their own to sacrifice a year of school?" 

"If they truly needed it, I wouldn't be surprised," Rey said darkly. She crossed her arms over her chest, sighing. "We'll just have to ask him when he meets up with us!" 

" _If_ he meets up with us," Finn replied dejectedly.

She punched Finn in the shoulder good-naturedly. "Oh, Finn. He's our best friend - he wouldn't skip out on us! Especially without telling us." She pursed her lips, and placed her hands squarely on Finn's shoulders. "You know, Finn..." Rey said slowly. "It's our last year at Hogwarts." 

"I know," Finn replied, sounding suspicious. Where was she going with this?" 

"And who knows what happens to the four of us after we graduate? The winds could take us in..." she looked around them for a dramatic effect. "Many different directions. Rose could be a Healer-in-Training in London, I could be mopping floors at the Hog's Head, Poe could be on a professional Quidditch team the day we graduate, and you could, I don't know, be next in line to become the Minister of Magic!" Finn had an unamused look on his face as Rey spread her arms out dramatically. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Finn?" 

Having heard this spiel numerous times already, Finn rolled his eyes. "You're telling me to carpe-"

"I'm telling you to carpe the fucking diem!" Rey exclaimed loudly, ignoring the looks from disappointed parents, covering their young children's ears. "Finn, don't let this year you let him get away! Just. _Do it!_ " 

Finn clapped his hand over Rey's mouth, looking panicked. "You shut your mouth," he said urgently, narrowing his eyes at her. "The last thing I need this year is some embarrassing fiasco-"

"Looks like I missed an intense talking-to!" A bright voice joined the duo, and Rey and Finn turned to see the beaming face of their best friend and Head Girl, Rose Tico. "Are we giving much-needed crush advice to our favorite Finn?" Her eyes crinkled as she laughed, and the sound, so familiar and comforting to both of them, helped ease the tension. Rose, her friends would argue, was the most likeable person not _just_ among the Hufflepuffs, but in their entire year. She was helpful, funny, and a truly kind and genuine friend. 

"Just giving him a friendly reminder that this day marks the start of our last year at Hogwarts," Rey explained, after Finn had removed his hands from over her mouth. "Forgive me if exams aren't the first thing on my mind to give him advice on, either." 

"Awww, Rey-Rey!" Rose cried out, pouting. "You didn't need to remind me that we're all graduating this year! It's going to be so _weird_ not having to see your faces every day!" 

"Yeah, yeah, we're all graduating, assuming that I get passable N.E.W.T.'s," a dry voice interjected, and the trio turned to see a smirking Poe Dameron standing behind them. Poe, ever the proud Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, had his house scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, and donning a leather jacket that showcased multiple iron-on patches. Rose grinned at him, and propelled forward to give him a brief hug. "Rose, hey!" he said cheerfully, hugging her back. "How did everyone enjoy their break?"

Finn groaned loudly, momentarily forgetting about the discussion he and Rey had overheard earlier. "It was so boring. Most of it was just me waiting to come back to Hogwarts." 

Poe gave his friend a couple of hearty pats on the back, trying to cheer him up. "Hey, Finn, at least we're all here now. Might as well make the most out of it. What does Rey like to say? Carpe the fucking diem?" 

Rey let out a loud, unladylike snort as Finn glared at her. "You got it right down to a T, Dameron." Unlike Rose and Finn, who shared a close bond, Poe and Rey often struggled to meet eye-to-eye. Both of the Lions had the natural brawn and chivalry (and stubbornness) that was associated with their house, which tended to result in minor disagreements. Rose and Finn accepted it as a part of the 'weird friendship chemistry' (Rose's words) between the Gryffindors, so they learned to appreciate the times that the two actually managed to get along. 

Before anyone could move the discussion along further, the Hogwarts Express whistled loudly, and the platform exploded into action as people tried to run onto the train. "Oh, looks like that's our cue to go!" Rose cried out. At Rose's words, Rey immediately propelled herself forward, dragging the other female along with her by the arm, leaving behind Poe and Finn to muscle their way through the crowd together. Rose giggled. "Sly of you, Rey-Rey," she said in a low voice. 

"I just want our boys to be happy," Rey said underneath her breath, daring a glance behind her shoulder at her two friends. The two were locked in conversation, their attention only being pulled away by running into other people, but locked in otherwise. 

Rose nodded firmly, her lips set in a determined line. "They will be happy, Rey. Just you wait and see."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was mainly here to establish the group's friendship. I know we don't have any Reylo action yet, but I figured we might as well get the ball rolling with some Stormpilot! (I adore them.)
> 
> If you guys couldn't guess, this fic will mainly be a Goblet of Fire retelling - of course we'll be having the tournament, the Yule ball, family drama, and all that lovely goodness. Hopefully, my love for both of these fandoms will help spur me on! 
> 
> If you noticed any grammatical errors or typos, please feel free to point them out to me! I'm glad for any help I can get. 
> 
> Keep your eyes out for chapter 2!


End file.
